Tom Caswell
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: Tom Caswell, is an Orignal Character, I don't own any rights to these characters, only a few. Tom is a squire for Barristan Selmy, and has to face the war of the five kings and essoss.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter wind beat against my furs. We rode north, to go see the Starks at Winterfell. I turned over to my Knight, Barristan Selmy, one of the greatest Knights of the Seven Kingdoms. His old, pale face turned at me and gave a smile. Than focusing on his main task. The road was muddy, cold, and now it was windy. I slumped in my saddle at the thought of that. I am four and ten name days. A new squire to Ser Barristan. The caravan of people, kept adding on as we rode softly, for the Queen and her kids didn't like to have a long day of being couped up in that box. Whatever they called it. Men talking over hoof stomps could be heard behind me, I turned to see Ser Jaime talking with King Robert, about the travels. "Ser Barristan," his white hairs flew in the wind as his face turned to acknowledge me. "how much longer is it ti' Winterfell Ser?" I asked looking up from my blue eyes. "If we ride fast, 1 moon at the most Tom." He looked back up at the road ahead. His eyes focusing on something, that was never there. I decided to let him have his thoughts to himself, as I strode to the back, to the other Squire I was friends with, Kip.

"Hail, Tom." Kip said extending his hand. I gripped his forearm and shook. "How fares the travel so far?" I asked turning my horse so we would travel in the same direction. He sighed. "Slow.. and long." I nodded my head in agreement. My horse traveled by his for a bit longer in silence than I expected. "Your Knight still teaching you sword play, Kip?" I asked him. He laughed. "He's always to drunk to stand, but some other Knights allow me to train with them from time to time. It's not like I have Ser Barristan." He said with a hint of jealousy. "You never did tell me how." He stated flipping his head in my direction. I stared at him, with question. "You got to be his squire idiot." He answered the question for me. "Well, I'm distant from the current Lord of Bitterbridge, but my mother was married to a Selmy. Ser Barristan was really close to her, he saw me when I was born." I said with a slight smile forming on my face, or was it a smirk. I guess Barristan saw my mother in me. After my father had died, when I was one and ten, I stayed at Bitterbridge, until one day Barristan showed up and asked me if I would like to come with him. I said yes of course, one reason being the other Caswell's thought bad of me. Kip turned away from looking at me. "I miss home, you?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Nothin' there for me." I said staring ahead, at the muddy, cold road. "You see the girls that are traveling with us?" He said with lust. I sighed, "Is that all you think about Kip?" He laughed a hardy laugh. "Aye." Is all he said as he turned his horse around and went towards the back of the caravan. I didn't really know a lot of people here, as I knew the Kingsguard really well, I never had much love for them. Ser Preston, doesn't seem like the best guy, he seems questionable. Ser Boros, is a fat, gluttonous, drunkard. Ser Meryn, is kind to me. Sometimes spars with me. Ser Jaime, spars with me alot, he told me one day if i'd like to be his squire to ask him. I appreciated the offer, but Barristan is family. Ser Mandon, rarely talks to me, more just stares. "Tom!" A shout came from the front of the caravan. 'Ser Barristan' I thought immediately. I rode up back to his side. "Yes, Ser Barristan?" I asked him. He unsheathed his sword and handed it to me. "We're going to make camp soon, clean it for me." He said nodding. I took the sword and held onto it until we made camp. I took a rag out of my pocket, and brought it up to the sword going up and down.

I stopped until it was like the way it used to be, everytime he'd tell me how he'd like it. Satisfied, I walked through the camp back to Ser Barristan. 'Not much like Kingslanding, the drunks are though.' I thought to myself passing up a ton of drunk men and women rambling on about nonsense. I saw Ser Barristan outside of King Robert's tent. "Ser Barristan, your sword." I presented to him. He studied it in my hand, before picking it up and examining it. "You've become used to the way I taught you." He claimed, putting his finger onto the blade. I nodded. "That's good. Your free for the night, or you can stay here and watch the tent with me." He stated. I didn't know anyone in the camp really, so I decided to stay. "I'll stay here with you Ser." I said standing by his side. "You'll need a sword, Tom." He said almost laughing. I forgot, I left it at my tent. "I'll go grab it, my apologies Ser." I assured him. "Tom please, when it's just you and I, it's Barristan." He said with a smile. I nodded and left.

"Tom!" A familiar shout came from the drunk crowd before my tent. The man shoved his way through the crowd, revealing himself. "Kip, what are you doing?" I asked, rasing a brow. "My knight asked me to drink with him tonight, and now we're here." He laughed, stumbling around. "I'm going watch the King's tent with Ser Barristan, I'll see you Kip." I said trying to get out of there as soon as possible. He grunted and went back to drinking. Kip's a good friend, not the best companionship, but a good friend, loyal. I grabbed my sheathe. 'Good, my sword is still in here.' I assured myself with my thoughts. I wrapped it around my waist and fitted it to my liking. After I walked back to Ser Barristan and stood by his side. The night was peaceful, but loud. Barristan always did this, would stand by the tent, every night. I wondered why, after all, this King did kill his other King. Or overthrow him, the killing was done by Ser Jaime. I shook the thought from my mind. "Barristan, what was my father like?" I looked up at him. His face saddened. "Your father?" He looked at me. I nodded. I knew his name, I never knew what he was like. He didn't raise me. He was lways running off to go find adventure. "Your father, Martyn, was a man of adventure, he was an exceptional knight aswell. He could joust worth Rhaegar..." He realized what he said. "He was good friends with us, I mean the kingsguard of course. We asked him to join one time, and he denied it. Said, 'I have to many adventures ahead.' Sadly, when you were born, he kissed your forhead and left." I looked into the distance imagining my father doing this. "Your mother came to me, and stayed in the white tower until she passed from sadness." I nodded in agreement. "So, Martyn was a knight?" I asked him. "Aye, I liked to call him, The Centaur, he rode like he was born atop a horse." He said chuckling. I laughed at that a bit. My coat of arms was a Centaur wielding a Bow. I couldn't shoot a bow worth nothing, but I've always loved horses and swords. I shrugged at the thought.

"Ah, Barristan!" A drunken voice arose. I turned to see King Robert coming out of the tent. "I'm going to feast with the men, care to join me?" He said raising a cup to his mouth, downing it in one swallow. "Gladly, your Grace." Ser Barristan stated and than added, "May my Squire come along aswell, my King?" He asked. The King walked over to me and studied my face. "Why not, come along now!" His drunken slurred voice stated as he ran off to join one of the drinking groups.

I always thought Winterfell would have been bigger than this. But, this is sort of what I expected. The Stark children resembled their mother, with the exception of the young one, Arya. The king and Eddard, knew each other well. We were seen to our chambers, and as me, I was seen to the stables. I washed off our horses, and prepared them for when we were going to depart from this very cold place.

Once my duty was done, I decided to travel Winterfell. It was a nice, peaceful place. It was rarely busy, for what I expected with the King's consorts here and all. The son's and squires sparred in the training field, as the guards stood their posts. Walking to the training yard, I was greeted by a grey haired man. I greeted myself. "I am Tom Caswell, squire to Ser Barristan, who might you be?" I asked the old man. "Rodrik Cassel, I train the Stark children." He stated simply. He watched the children spar, keeping an eye on them. Robb was good, could be better. It was the other one, Lord Eddard's bastard that excelled in the duel. He was good, I'll give him that. Temptation gave in, as I watched them. I walked over to the bastard, after his duel with Robb. "I'd like to spar, I'm Tom." I said putting out my hand. He grabbed my wrist and shook it. "I'm Jon, this is Robb, as you should know." Robb nodded in my direction and went stand by Rodrik, who told him what he did wrong and what not. "Shall we use steel?" The bastard said, raising a brow. I nodded, and grabbed the dull sword from Rodrik. "Begin when ready." The duel began with his voice. Jon was patient, as was I. We circled each other for a minute or two. I stepped in with a stab, he parried and slashed back at me. I ducked it, and brought my sword up to block his counter. It went on for what seemed like hours. We were both pouring sweat. By this time, a crowd grew, betting on who was going to win. Jon came at me again, I was slow, he hit my side. I let out a groan of pain, and blocked the next attack, that came from the next side. I countered with a swing at his ribs. Successfully landing it, I moved in. He raised his sword again, and swung. I was quick to react and hit his wrist knocking the sword from his hand. He grabbed his wrist and Rodrik came up quick to make sure his wrist was alright. "Go see the maester Jon," He said than looking at me. "You fought well." Was all he said as he walked off. Jon walked up to me, "Good fight, I noticed I messed up when I swung." He said, before walking off to go see the maester. I put the sword back on the rack. A smile formed on my face. 'I'm getting better, thankfully all to Barristan.' I thought to myself walking off. "Tom," Barristan's voice rose from the crowd that was gathered. "that was a good fight." He said before stating where my flaws were. I still smiled through it nonetheless. After, the lecture, I returned to my chambers and rested.

I was awoke by a bunch of noise going on. I grabbed my tunic, breeched, and sword belt. I put those on before exiting my chambers. I walked outside to see everyone bustled up together. I found Barristan. "Ser Barristan what is going on?" I asked him. He turned around and whispered in my ear. "It's Bran, he has fallen from climbing. The maester is seeing him right now, but Robert, is asking Ned to be his hand now. We'll be leaving soon Tom." He said before turning his attention back to the group. I shrugged, and walked off. It was sad yes, I didn't know the kid, so I shouldn't worry about it. I spotted Sansa, with one of her hand maidens. Was it that word? I didn't know what the world was called, It was either a friend or her hand maiden. I shrugged. I walked past them, to hear her friend say something about me. I turned around and confronted the group. "I heard you, you know." A red stream flushed her face. "I'm sorry my Lord." Was all she said, Sansa just stared at me. "I'm not a Lord, I assure you. But, I would like to know what you said, I'm Tom by the way Lady Sansa." I bowed to the Red headed girl. Aye, she was beautiful. "Nice to meet you, Tom." She said, "My friend Jeyne, was just stating you are quite handsome." She said, very shyly with a blushed face. I even blushed myself. I bowed, "Sorry if I scared you both, I didn't mean to." I said hopefully making them feel more comfortable. They nodded, and left. 'That could have went better.' I thought to myself. The travel south will be something new. I assured myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tower was quiet. Ever since Robert, was goared by the boar, everything has been going down hill. Ned Stark, injured, imprisoned, to be executed. What is going on. Ser Barristan is worried. He asked me to accompany him today. His brothers have been acting strange. We walked around the keep for a while, until Ser Jaime stopped us. "King Jofferey, summons you to the Throne Room." He stated walking off. I followed Barristan inside, and walked to the side where the Lords and knights were standing. Barristan walked up to see a line of the Kingsguard standing against him and the King. "Ser Barristan Selmy." Queen Cersei said, standing up from her chair. Ser Barristan kneeled." Your grace, I am yours to command." It was quiet for a second, than the Queen continued. "Rise Ser Barristan, you may remove your helm." The old knight did as so. "You've served the realm long and faithfully, every man and woman in the Seven Kingdoms owes you thanks. But, it is time to but aside your amour and your sword, it is time to rest, and look back with pride on your many years of service." Whispered from the crowds grew, as Barristans face grew worried. "Your Grace, the Kingsguard is a sword brotherhood, our vowes are taken for life, only death relieves us of our sacred trust." To which the Queen responded to fast. "Whos death, Ser Barristan, your or your kings?." The whispers from the crowd's grew silent as King Jofferey sat up. "You let my father die, your to old to protect anybody." Ser Barristan, looked troubled for words. "Your Grace." He was interrupted by Queen Cersei, "The council have determined, that Ser Jaime Lannister will take your place, as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." I grew worried, I left the room after that. Not wanting to hear or see what Barristan will do next. I waited for him outside the doors.

He walked out furious. I followed, knowing he was mad. I didn't want to say a word to him, fearing he would lash out. He went straight for the stables. "Grab my stuff, and yours, Tom. We are leaving this forsaken place." He said readying his horse. "Yes, Ser Barristan." I said, running up the Tower to his room, gathering up his stuff and mine. I put it on the horses, as we mounted he told me. "We're going to get ambushed on the road, be prepared." With that we were off. I was in disbelief. They resigned him from the Kingsguard, after serving King Robert faithfully. 'Madness.' I only thought as we reached the Kingsroad. "Where shall we go, Ser Barristan." I asked him, while our horses trotted the road. "I don't know Tom, but we will find a place. We'll probably head for Essos. To join Daenerys. The rightful ruler." He stated.

He was right, we were going to get ambushed. Five men ahead of us, unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle. "Remember all the trianing I taught you, you will take your first life today." He told me dismounting, and charging into battle unsheathing his sword, cutting the man who stood in his way. 'Four more,' I counted in my head as I did the same. A tall, stocky man, met me. Taller than me. I brought up my sword to block his swing, as I blocked it, he swung a fist at my, which connected with my my jaw. I fell down and rolled as he chopped at me. I stood up fast, and charged at him, stabbing him in the chest. Blood fell from his mouth as he fell. 'Three more.' I told myself looking up. The three men were on Barristan, who was doing well defending them. I got behind one, and slashed him down, as the two other men focused more on the Knight. Barristan stood beside me, as the two men stood in front of us. "Tom, I want you to leave, now." He said, pushing me towards my horse. I reluctlantly mounted. "I'll see you in Essos." was all he said, as he charged the two men. I rode hard that day, not knowing where I was going.

I stopped when the night fell on top of me. The stars were out. I tied my horse to a tree, and made a small fire. I reached into my bag as I sat down beside the fire, and ate an apple. I didn't have any thoughts. Just wonders. I didn't know where I was at. Where I was going. All I did know was, Barristan was heading to Meereen. For this, Targaryen. I sat there, and ate the apple. I listened as I heard a trotting. I reached for my sword as the man approached. "Aye, I'm not here to hurt you, just saw the fire, figured I would stop and see who this was." He said. The man was brown headed, with a thick beard. He had a sword on his belt. "I'm Tom of house Caswell, who are you?" I said having my sword in hand and at the ready. "I'm Henry." Is all he said. "I'm coming from Riverun." He said. I still stood there, with my sword ready. "Here, have my sword to prove I'm not here to fight." He said throwing his sword down at my feet. I picked it up and sat down at my fire. I motioned for him to join me. He tied his horse, and sat down across from me. I continued eating my apple in silence until he broke it. "So, a Noble eh'?" He said staring at me. I nodded. "Why were you in Riverun?" I asked him. "I was seeing my family before leaving to go to the Stormlands. I'm going to Storms End." He said. "I'm a sailor, I have a ship there." He added with it. Pulling out an onion from his bag. "Interesting." I said to him. He chuckled. "How old are you boy?" He said staring me down again. "Four and ten." Was all I said. "I could tell, you don't have no hairs on your chin yet." He said laughing. He shared stories of his travels in Essos, seems like he was a merchant. After a while he stood up. "If I can have my sword back, I'll be on my way, Tom." He said motioning for his sword. I didn't know what to do, this man could be my way to Essos. "May I join you, Henry?" I said looking up at him. He let out a small chuckle. "Well, I do need a ship hand. Sure, why not." I stood up and put out the fire and mounted my horse. I followed him down the road.

The road was unlike any, i've ever seen. Somewhat like the road to the North. It was interesting, have this man as a companion. His face revealed travels, only a man old would have experienced. Henry, I won't forget his name. He had two sons. One nearing manhood, while the other was still curious about the world. Only a month of traveling with this man, the Kingdoms fell. Lord Stark, imprisoned. Lord Robb, raised the banners. The Riverlands joined him, the Vale stayed independent, as the Reach joined the Baratheons, but the one who married the pretty one. Lord Stannis and Lord Renly fight their own fight. Brothers bickering, amongst the throne. I've met Stannis and Renly both. Renly worries about portraying his honor, as Stannis enforces it. Interesting nonetheless. The road narrowed into a form of wood covering the path, offering shade. It was nice, seeing Squirrels run through the branches, or on occasion a Fox. If it wasn't for all this happening, I would be hunting, atop my horse. Truth was, I was never good with a bow from horse. Unlike his kinsmen, they were good with a bow from atop a horse. My father being one of them. "Aye, Tom, we're nearing the road that leads to Storm's End, from there it'll be a one way ticket to Lys." He said pulling his horse beside mine. I enjoyed the man's company, even if he could have been my dad. An old, seasoned man. As this point was occuring, a wagon was nearing us. Banners flew, a banner I recognized as house Meadows. The variety of flowers enclosing the green that possessed it. "House Meadows, best we sit aside while they pass?" I suggested, in return a nod of approval. My hands reigned the horse to the side as we waited for the party to pass. "They must be going to the Stormlands, but why this direction." Henry stated. With the war going on, most of the Reach joined Renly, as the Tyrell girl was married to him now. The wagon halted, stepping out a young man, he stared at me. "Ah, Tom." He said. It was Lord Elwood. I've seen him a couple times, running through the Reach as a boy, when Barristan would let me go back to Bitterbridge to see my Kin. "Lord Elwood, it's nice to see you again." I gave him a firm hand shake. "Thought it was you, my scouts reported you were here. Had to come see my friend." He smiled. He was always a nice guy, atleast kind to me. "You're marching to Storm's End aye?" I asked him. "Aye." A chuckle folded out. "I'm to fight in this war, like everyone else. Even your cousin, Lorent." I was suprised to hear of the old man fighting in war. He didn't much seem like the type. "I'm suprised as you are friend." He said laughing. Always a robust man, with a great attitude about everything. I liked him to an extent. Reminded me alot of Kip. Kip would sometimes come with me, to Bitterbridge. Even for a Valeman, he seemed to like the openness and the smell of flowers everywhere. Bitterbridge smelled like mud, and water from the river. 'Guardian of the Ford' is what we are. Elwood motioned to my friend. "I'm Lord Elwood, any friend of Tom's is mine." He stuck his hand out to be met by Henry's. "I'm Henry the sailor." They shared a laugh. "I like this one." He said slapped one of his guards on the back. "Come with me to Storm's End." He said smiling. I would be able to see my kin, and fight in this war. We're heading to Storm's End anyway. "Aye, we'll join your party to Storm's End, but we have business to tend to." I said. He smirked. "Great, I'll tell the men to treat you with respect, Tom where's Ser Barristan?" He asked, studying my face. "He was, renounced from the Kingsguard by King Joffery. We got ambushed outside the Red Keep." I said slowly beginning not to tell the truth. "He was killed in the fight, as I ran." I stated. The Lord of the Grassy Vale looked at him with sorrow. "I'm, sorry Tom." He said, before turning around to the men and shouting orders. "Never told me you were squire for Ser Barristan Selmy!" Henry was ecstatic about this news. I nodded. After that, we all started riding down the road. Elwood demanded a horse, to join his two new friends on the road.

As we neared Storm's End, something. Unruly was about. It didn't sit well. Soon, we reached the apparent Siege going on. A Stag on top a Heart enflamed, was the banner flew from the Siege's camp. Elwood looked stunned, and warned the troops for a battle. Before, anything a rider approaches the group. "I suggest you ride back to your camp lad!" Yelled Lord Elwood drawing his blade, as the echo of his party did the same. "I speak for King Stannis the first of his name, he wishes you surrender and name him your rightful king, as Renly is dead!" The rider screamed over at us. Renly, dead? I looked over at Elwood's face, who was stunned. He rode forward, meeting with the rider. Than rode back. "We ride back to the Reach, this isn't our war anymore!" He shouted, as everyone turned around. "Good luck Henry, and for your journeys Tom" He threw me a coin purse. "You'll need it friend." I nodded in thanks, and rode through the camp. Henry was worried, and kept a hand on his sword at all times during the ride. "Halt," Someone screamed behind us. I turned my horse around to see two soldiers, covered in mud. "come with me." One said, pointing to Henry. Henry nodded his head to me, and left with the soldiers. 'Odd.' I thought, but merely shrugging it off. I went ahead and followed them in secret. It was pretty weird, to be totally honest. They took him to a tent, with the banner of the Stag. It was a weird banner. I waited there, finally seeing him emerge. I got off my horse and walked over to him. "Henry, what was that about?" I asked the man. He looked down at me. "An old friend, smuggler somehow became a friend of a King." He laughed at that. As I was in the dark. "He said, once they take Storm's End that we may pass. Or, if you're up for more travel, we can take the road north, to King's Landing, and take a trip out of there." I studied this. King's Landing would know me, my face. They would have my imprisoned, but maybe they were just going for Barristan? No, they couldn't be it. I stood in the mud thinking these options. Henry started walking back to our horses. I followed him, step after step, sinking in mud. thank god, I had my riding boots on. "King's Landing will know who I am." I stated before mounting my horse. "That's why you have a smuggler right here." Henry smiled. I laughed at this, not taking him serious. But than it hit me. 'My old friend, a smuggler, befriended a king.' This will be fun.

We neared King's Landing after another month of riding. Will this riding ever end. It's better than being some pikeman wielding against a hundred man army, but riding is terrible if it's constant. The breaks were well needed. "So, how do you plan on doing this Henry?" I asked him. "This war, is going on so everyone's not paying any attention right? King's Landing is a two day ride from here, and by that time we get there, no one will be paying any attention to you." He said pulling his horse to the side as more wagons came by. This time, I knew those banners well enough. A golden flower on a green field. This, was unexpected. We waited for them to pass, but instead I hailed them. They stopped and all the guards stared at me. One of them eventually spoke, "State your business before I cut you down." He said it with force moving his horse towards mine. "I'm Tom Caswell, I want to know if that is Lord Mace Tyrell in there?" I asked. The guard nodded to the others as the wagon opened. Mace stepped out, with his mother and daughter. Wow. Margaery was, something else. I got off my horse and stepped forward towards mace, thank the gods no mud. I bowed. "Lord Mace, I'm Tom, of house Caswell, recent squire to Ser Barristan." I said. He nodded, but let his mother speak. "And, why are you with this, commoner?" she stated, staring at Henry, who winked. "Ser Barristan and I were ambushed, after King Joffery renounced him from the Kingsguard." I said. She stared at me. Mace however acted. "You mean, one of the best knights of the realm, was just dismissed?" I shook my head yes. He just looked beat. He climbed back into the wagon and shut the door, leaving Lady Olenna and Margaery. "I suspect, you are here to offer your sword to Margaery?" She asked. I looked over at Margaery who just batted her eyes at me. Wow. I shook my head to dismiss that. Henry got off his horse and walked up to us. "Lord Tom, would be happy to lay his sword at your feet Lady Margaery, as for me. I would like to enter King's Landing and be given a ship." He said, smiling. What have you done Henry. Lady Olenna, studied the man, and me. I suddenly snapped out of my gaze of staring at Margaery, it was true. She was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. It was like the moment I saw Sansa. I wouldn't be able to talk to her, I was so, just, out of it. Women were not, my strong point. "I'm sure we can help you get on a ship to wherever you want to go Henry, but we just cannot give you one." Henry nodded and accepted the deal. What was he getting me into. I said, as I knelt in front of Lady Olenna and Margaery. "I Tom of house Caswell, loan my sword, and life to Lady Margaery." I said, looking up. Lady Margaery was staring at me, so Olenna did the talking, "Stand, Ser Tom, and thank you for your service." I nodded. "Lady, i'm no Ser." I said. She nodded and climbed back into the wagon, as did Margaery did. I walked back to my horse. "What the hell are you doing?" I angrily spoke to Henry. "I'm getting you a better life, than going overseas boy." He said before riding off with the party. I trusted him, should have known better I guess. He is a smuggler. Can't wait to see what the Queen does with me.

The night approached fast, as did they wanting to camp. I avoided Henry, on purpose, after what he did to me. I sat with no one, drank no wine, and tended to my fire. I missed Barristan, he would tell me stories of my father right now. This would be the moment. I wish I could see him, but he's an adventurer, never settling down. He married my mother, out of honor with Barristan. They dueled each other, if Barristan won than my father had to marry his sister. If my father won, than Barristan would go with him to Essoss to fight with a sellsword company. Of course, Martyn, lost. I got up from my log, and walked around the camp. The main Tyrells seated over there with all the Lords and Ladies, drinking talking small talk, as the warriors they rested themselves differently, yelling about wars and whores. I hated both. I saw Henry drinking with the soldiers. Guess i'm stuck with the Nobles. I walked over there, and scanned the people who came with Lord Mace. The first one I saw, I went to talk to. Ser Loras Tyrell. He was sipping wine, staring at the fire. "Ser Loras, I'm Tom of house Caswell." I stuck out my hand. He just stared at me. "I hear you offered your sword to defend my sister." He said walking close to me. I can feel his breath, this is uncomfortable. "If you forsake her, I'll see to you dead. For now, you must be my friend." He said grabbing my hand and shaking it. "I hear, your quite the fighter, Ser Loras." I said, looking up at him as he went back to his spot staring at the fire. "I am, I know I am." He said beginning to boast about all the tourneys he's won. 'That's how i'll become your friend, I just need one.' I said listening to every detail.

The King and Queen did mind I was here, sure they did not show it, but I just knew it. They stared at me with intent to harm. Henry left as soon as an oppurtunity proved it, that was very unfriendly. I had no friends, Loras was put into the Kingsguard, and now I'm sitting here, in my chambers wondering what to do. Joffery was to marry Margaery, and now I'm sworn to her because of Henry. I put my hands into my head, rubbing my eyes, and tugging on my hair. It's gotten longer. A knock on my door made me get up and open it. It was a servant girl. "Come in." I said, she came in and sat down. "My Lord, Lady Margaery has requested you." I sighed and followed her to the chambers. I entered and the servant left. I bowed. "My Lady." She nodded to a chair across from her. I took the seat gladly. "I know, the Queen and King may not like you, but your loyal to me. You are a Caswell after all." She said laughing. Everything about this woman was beautiful, her smooth voice, her laugh. "Yes my Lady, after Ser Barristan was dismissed, I his squire, was taken to hatred aswell." She nodded. "I figured this, I plan to have you by my side for most of the time as Ser Loras cannot be." Great, I'll be a guard instead of a Squire. Nodding, she motioned the cup in front of me. "We'll drink wine and get to know each other better." I took a sip and told her everything about me. I was raised in Bitterbridge and The White Tower. I was named after the bastard Tom Flowers, the Bastard of Bitterbridge. I didn't know my father nor mother.  
"So, what are you trying to do?"  
"To be honest with you, my Lady, I'm trying to go east."  
"Why east, you can serve me here."  
She caught me at that. I couldn't tell her that Barristan lived, only because she might tell the court. "To find my father." I said, hopefully her getting off the trail. She stared at me. "I've drank alot of wine, my Lady, please excuse me." I said standing up. She stood up with me. Did not expect that. "Please, call me Margaery." She said slowly walking towards me. I could smell her, the flowers. I backed up a little bit, so she wouldn't be right on top of me. Her Huge brown eyes were staring into mine, she was inches from my face. The wine I drank, told me to kiss her, but my mind told me to sway away. She was about to be married, how could I do that. Thoughts ran through my head, either run, or just stay. "Please, sit back down Tom." She said, seductively. Oh god. I sat back down, and stared as she walked around the room. Suprisingly, the room looked pretty good. Tyrell banner hung in the right corner, as the bed cover was green with golden stitching. The stone walls made all the green pop out from the room. "Your a very handsome man," She said, walking back towards me. "some handmaidens of mine, have been talking about you alot. The next Loras, they said." My face was probably as red as Fossoways apple. "Thank you." was all I was able to say as her face came inches from mine yet again. "More wine?" She asked handing me another glass. I eagerly took it, and swallowed it in one drink. She laughed at me and sat back down. "So, I can't convince you to stay and be my guard?" Her brown eyes, stared at me. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. Her figure, her voice, her long brown, curly hair. I didn't know whether or not, she was drunk or sober. We had drank and talked for a while. I didn't respond and just stared at her beauty, to my mistake she noticed it. "I see the way you stare at me, when I first saw you, you just couldn't take your eyes off of me. Your handsome, very handsome." She said, pouring herself another glass of wine. I got up ,and started walking to the door. I was very nervous. Thoughts ran through my head. She got up and stood in my way. She put her hand on my chest and pushed my away from the door, and sat me in a chair. Leaning down, her face came within inches of my face again. This time, her eyes met with mine. I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back, fiercely. My arms, held her. I picked her up, and brought her to the bed. She started taking her dress off, as I kissed her. 'What the hell am I doing.' My thought brought me back to life, I ran out of the room breathing heavily. I leaned on the stone wall, and slid down on my ass. I eventually controlled my breath, and walked through the Red Keep. I saw someone, I didn't think I would see. Sansa Stark. She noticed me, and came up to me. "Tom!" she said excited. She hugged me. "Would you like to take a walk?" I nodded and walked with her. When we reached a point where it was quiet and secluded she talked. "I'm guessing you've heard what happene?" She said worried. "I hear the Queen talking, they want to imprison you. For crimes against the realm, with Ser Barristan." I stared at her, from kissing the flower of the Reach, to hearing bad news doesn't settle well. "I heard what they did to your father, Sansa, I'm so sorry." I held her hand. I saw her eyes, start to tear up. Her blue eyes, and auburn hair. It brought out everything good, but everything bad has been brought to her. The green garden couldn't make this moment better. At all. "The wedding is in a few days, Ser Dontos, has given me a letter, and I'll be leaving. Would you like to come with me Tom?" She asked, staring at me. "Your the only friend I have in this forsaken city." She added with it, tears finally falling from her beautiful eyes. I brought her into a hug, as she cried on my thin linen shirt. "I've known you, for only a short time, but I will come." Only to save myself really. I'm not going to those black cells, I hear screams at night from there. Ilyn Payne, would have a fun time with me. I stood back up, and walked her over to her chambers. She thanked me, and closed the door. Strange, didn't think this would happen. Nothing better to do, so I continued walking around. Without Barristan things have been really, free. I didn't want to bring up, the Red Wedding to her. It might've broke her down even more. Maybe she doesn't know? I highly doubt it. But, why would Ser Dontos help her, he's a drunk. Even showed up to the tourney bare ass. I shrugged the thought off, maybe just trying to find glory for his house again. I didn't know, nor did I care about the drunk.

Eventually, I retired to my chambers, successfully evading the Queen and King, and their consorts. I sat on my bed, removing my tunic. I heard a rustle behind me, as quick I could I stood up and whipped around. "Who's there, come out!" I said demanding. I saw as a lady stepped from the shadows. On the other side of my bed, was Lady Margaery. I was very confused. "Why are you, my Lady?" I asked her, bowing. She wore a very thin, dress. She smiled at me. My room was plain. One bed in the middle of the room, with a desk and a chest. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that, I shouldn't have." I said slowly looking at her as she walked towards me. No one has ever done this to me before. Strange. "I want you Tom, I do. I am to be married tomorrow, but Renly has already taken my Maidenhead. I ask of this from you, that you bed me." Did she just say what I think she said. I stared at her. 'What the fuck are you doing Tom WAKE UP' This has to be a dream. My thoughts blacked it out as I took a deep breath. "I can't my Lady." I said. "But, you could kiss me and leave, making me yearn for me?" She said, seductively moving her leg in the middle of mine. She kissed me, her lips feeling like love. Is this what love feels like? I kissed back, embracing the feeling. I've never been with a woman, but if she really wants me this bad. God where was Kip, he would be having a feast right now. I kissed Margaery passionately, until she pulled me to the bed.

I woke up the next morning, by myself. I figured she would leave. The wedding was today, so I decided to dress as such. Trying my best to forget last night. I didn't know what happened, it all was to fast. I dressed in a white leather tunic, bearing the Golden Centaur, with black pants, and black riding boots. I let my hair hang down past my shoulders, but pushed the bangs backwards. I walked outside the room, and went to Margaery's chambers. I knocked. "Come in." I walked in addressing her. "My Lady." She was getting ready. I walked up to her, and asked her. "Do you want me to stand by you during the wedding?" She shook her head no. "That won't be necessary, my brother will be there. You can do whatever, your dismissed Tom." She said, staring at me. She didn't mention anything last night, so it could be a dream. I bowed and left. Soon the wedding would start, so I best be getting out there, or find Sansa, she has to be somewhere.

The wedding started with a big cheer. Everyone was having a blast. I noticed alot of Lords and hand maidens everywhere, chatting it up in since. I stood outside the wedding really, trying not to be that close to the Queen and King. Sansa, told me she would be somewhere near here soon, so I'll be meeting her. During this, we are to get away. I don't know where I shall bring her, maybe go North? I decided against that. As the Boltons are the new Wardens. "Tom." Sansa walked up to me, and smiled. The Flower of the North. I smiled and nodded to her. "How are you my Lady?" I said. She nodded. "I'm good. I've heard you've been visiting Lady Margaery in her chambers alot." She told it flat. No turn in her voice or anything. "I have, she wants me to be a personal guard." I lied. I think she wanted me as a lover. That's to risky. Sansa Sighed. I pulled her close. "How do you expect to get out of here.." I whispered. "Dontos told me, to wait for the signal." She whispered back before turning to a scream. 'Is that the signal?' I thought to myself, grabbing Sansa's arm and running off. As my boots stomped the ground, all I could hear was the King was dead. This made me run faster. The faster I'm out of this city, the better.

We reached the docks soon enough, where Dontos was. "Lady Sansa, please, this ship will take you to the Vale." He said bowing to her, than looking at me. "Whos this?" He asked hand on his sword. I went to do the same, than realized I had no sword. "This is my friend Tom, of house Caswell Dontos." She said smiling at me. I nodded at the drunk knight. We boarded the ship, and than sailed off. I saw King's Landing shrink in size as we sailed off into the blackwater. I turned to see Ser Dontos wielding his sword, staring at me. "Ser Dontos, what are you doing?" I asked moving my hands up, slowly backing away. The sailors eventually took notice. A sword was thrown at my feet, which i eagerly grabbed. "I'm sorry Tom, I have orders." He said bringing his sword down upon me. I stepped back not able to grab the sword in time. Swing after swing I had to duck and side step. Easy, for Ser Dontos was a drunk, and could not fight. The sailors grew anxious to see blood spill. I eventually circled back to the sword, picked it up, and met his sword. I parried every swing he had thrown, figuring out his stance. I reared back, as he went to swing as he saw the opening, and swung at his sword as hard as I could. Making it fly off the side of the boat and into the water. I brought my sword up to his neck, as he knelt. "Go ahead, do it. My whole family is already dead." He said. I sighed, and stabbed his neck. I took the body and threw it over board. I turned around to see all the sailors looking at me. "They took orders from him, now he's dead, and you killed him, we take orders from you." They all hollered. "I'm the first mate, Justin." The young man patted my back, as the sailors shouted. "Why is this ship going to the Vale, Justin?" I asked him. He smirked. "To bring Sansa Stark to Petyr Baelish, who no doubts has plans for her." He sighed at the end of that. "Where is Sansa?" I asked, he showed me to her cabin. Before I entered, I turned to him. "We head for the Targaryen girl." I said, he nodded smiling and than went set the ship right. I walked in and saw her, sitting there. Her auburn hair lit up her face, as did her blue dress. It made her blue eyes pop. The cabin was a terrible place to stay, but it was her own spot. I sat next to her, and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sansa, Ser Dontos attacked me, I was forced to kill him." A shock released from her lips.  
"Petyr Baelish."  
"He had talked to me before," she said than adding. "he said he loved my mother."  
"Clearly, the man who loved your mother, had plans of his own for you."  
She let out a long sigh. "I'm taking you east, where I think you will be safe. The Boltons hold the North, as your kin are dead." I said pulling her deeper into a hug. "I'm sorry Sansa." I began to stand up, but she grabbed my hand as I was leaving. "Please stay," She said crying. I sat back down and brought her deep into a hug. We fell asleep like that, not knowing what the world will be like now.


End file.
